


Like a dance

by weddingbells



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has a daughter and Frankie has pink hair, and Zach isn't sure if it's a good idea to develop an interest in someone like that, especially considering he is said daughter's teacher. But then again, Zach hasn't really listened to reason that many times and Frankie's laugh is so, so very nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous putting this up because I have never posted something this long without any kind of smut so that's new for me. Also I wanted to write Zankie with kid but it got to be more... Zankie. With a bit of kid. Eh. Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Zach almost wants to get her back into the house again as soon as he’s dressed and ready. It’s ridiculous but Yasmin is just his baby, his princess and there is no way she is old enough to go to kindergarten. No way. She is just a baby. But there she is, long blonde hair braided and she let Zach dress her in the cute blue dress with white stockings that she herself had picked out without a fuss. And now she’s got her pink backpack on and she looks so excited. So excited to be going and she has been talking about it for _days_. Zach would have thought she would be nervous but it doesn’t look like she is. She only looks excited, jumping up and down as she tugs at Zach’s hand. It makes his heart swell and his chest is too small for this.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, I wanna go now.” She tells him, eyes big and blue as she looks up at him. God, Zach doesn’t understand how this is happening.

“I know sweetie.” He tells her with a little smile, hoping she can’t see that his heart is absolutely breaking. It’s not just the fact that she is going to kindergarten and is growing up, but it’s also the fact that he is so used to having her around the house. Since he works from home most of the time with his video projects, it’s been him and her. It will be strange to not have her around. “Did you pack your lunch?”

“You packed my lunch daddy.” She giggles and shows her lunchbox that she’s got in her left hand. It’s got a Spongebob print, it’s adorable and Zach loves it. “I am carrying it.”

“That you are.” Zach says with a smile as he grabs his phone and car keys, making sure his wallet is still in his back pocket. He opens the door for her, letting her run out first. “Okay, let’s go to kindergarten.”

Yasmin runs to the car, waiting by the door and not being able to keep still, she is jumping up and down and Zach wonders if all kids are this excited about their first days at kindergarten, or if it’s just his kid. He had kind of expected her to cry a little and not wanting to leave him, but she doesn’t show any signs of that. Instead she is babbling on about how fun she thinks it will be and that she is excited to be on the playground, and if Zach thinks they are going to draw with crayons, and what her teacher is called and when they finally park outside the school, Zach’s head is spinning a little. He helps her out of the car and opens the gate that leads into the school. It’s a small building, cut off from the bigger building where the older kids go and it makes Zach feel calm. He’s seen the place before, of course, but he doesn’t remember the fact that it looks so safe. He thinks she will be okay here.

He crouches down, opening his arms for Yasmin to kiss him goodbye but Yasmin as already run ahead, seeing a boy from their neighborhood on the swings and Zach can’t really help the disappointed look that shows on his face. She can’t even say goodbye. It makes him very disappointed, even though he probably should be happy she isn’t crying.

“Hard watching them go, isn’t it?”

The voice surprises him and Zach gets to his feet, turning around and looking straight into the eyes of a tall, lanky guy who looks only a few years older than Zach himself and his hair is bleached blonde with some pink on top. It’s styled in a quiff, the kind that Zach wishes he had energy to fix himself, and he is smiling big as he holds out his hand for Zach to shake. Zach hesitates a little, mostly because he is trying to figure out why this guy, who looks from head to toe, outfit to shoes, like he belongs on Broadway and not in a Florida kindergarten. Finally his brain orders his body to act though and he reaches for the guy’s hand, shaking it slowly.

“Uhm… yeah. I guess I thought she would be a bit upset about me leaving her here.” He admits as the guy smiles warmly at him. It seems to be one of those affecting smiles, because Zach can’t help smiling himself.

“Is it your first kid?” The guy proceeds in asking and Zach nods quickly.

“Yeah, yeah that’s Yasmin. Yassie. My only.” He says and the guy smiles, before he deadpans a little.

“Oh lord, where are my manners? I’m Frankie Grande, your daughter’s teacher. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other so I guess it’s good you know my name.” He smiles warmly and Zach can’t do anything but nod and agree.

“Yeah, true. Well I’m Zach. Rance. And that’s Yasmin, like… I already said. Uhm.” He scratches the back of his neck, a bit confused. “I was told that Mrs. Hudson would be the teacher.”

“Ah, yeah she was supposed to be.” Frankie explains quickly, hand on his right hip. “But she injured her arm this summer and she won’t be able to take on a group of kids for a couple of months, so I’m filling in until she is ready to come back to work.”

“Oh. Yeah. I understand.” Zach says and then before he can stop himself. “And you’re… a teacher?”

It’s not that he is questioning Frankie, not at all, it’s just that… he doesn’t look like a teacher. And he looks young. It’s just… difficult to see it. Frankie tries to stop an amused smile dancing on his lips as he meets Zach’s eyes.

“I can assure you Mr. Rance that I am a teacher, graduated and worked for two years, and fully fitted to care for your daughter.”

“I wasn’t questioning you.” Zach quickly says. “And please call me Zach, because Mr. Rance just sounds… serious. Way too serious.”

“Okay, Zach.” Frankie says, the amused smile not leaving his lips and Zach almost feels a bit nervous by it. He runs his fingers through his hair, laughing a little.

“Well, uhm, I guess I should be going.”

“School day ends at 1!” Frankie smiles and Zach nods. He knows that, probably, but it was nice of him to tell him.

“I’ll be back then.”

 

**

 

With Yasmin gone Zach actually does have time to do everything around the house that he doesn’t have time for when he’s half working, half taking care of her. He cleans up in the kitchen and the bedrooms, vacuuming the living room and takes Tiger for the longest walk that poor dog has been on in months. It leaves him happily swaying his tail as he collapses on the floor for a nap, and Zach has time to edit videos and eat lunch. By then he is not occupied anymore though and he is really starting to miss the presence of Yasmin, and he nervously watches his clock, trying to decide when he should go pick her up. He doesn’t want to be late, but he can’t turn up early either. He can’t look like an obsessed parent. He will not look like one either. He waits until it’s ten minutes to 1 and then gets into his car, the five minute drive leaving him just in time to see the kids storming out of the building to parents picking them up.

Zach doesn’t see Yasmin at first and it has him panicking, until, of course, he notices her being the last to leave, clinging to Frankie as they exit the building. Zach takes a deep, relieved, breath before he goes to meet her. She smiles big and runs towards him as she sees him, jumping up in his arms. He catches her with a giggle, rubbing their noses together like they always do.

“Did you have a fun day sweetie?”

“Daddy, daddy, Frankie is gonna teach us dancing!”

“Dancing?” Zach glances over at Frankie who is watching them with a smug face. “Do you want to learn how to dance, princess?”

“Yes!” She says excitedly, clapping her hands together. Zach shifts a little, weight from one leg to another as he balances her on his hip. “Frankie is really good, he used to be on… on…” She pauses as she searches for the word and that seems to be Frankie’s cue to cut in on their conversation.

“Broadway.” He helps her, and Yasmin nods excitedly again.

“Broadway.” She repeats and Zach can’t help smiling because yes, he wasn’t wrong, there was something very Broadway over Frankie, his thighs looked just like dancer thighs.

Not that Zach was watching his thighs. Not at all.

“Well isn’t that funny. Now, we should go home sweetie, so Frankie can prepare your next school day.” He says with a smile and she settles on that, nodding and yawns a little. A nap might be in order. Zach might need one too.

 

When it’s finally bedtime Yasmin has spent the entire afternoon talking about Frankie, not only with Zach, she has also told Tiger all about her perfect teacher and how he is the best person she has ever met and how cool he is. And how pretty his hair is.

Zach almost feels a bit jealous that his daughter seems to love her teacher so much more than she loves him, but he knows he is being ridiculous. God, he has really been ridiculous this whole day about everything. She falls asleep quickly though after he reads her a bedtime story and with a kiss on her forehead Zach leaves her room carefully to not wake her up. It is probably something that will pass soon anyway, she won’t be obsessed with Frankie forever.

 

**

 

“Daddy can I get pink color in my hair?” Yasmin asks one morning over a bowl of celery and Zach almost drops his spoon in his own bowl.

“What? No, princess no, you can’t.”

“But Frankie has pink hair.” She pouts and Zach takes a deep breath, trying to not explain this in the wrong way.

“Sweetie yes, that might be true but Frankie is an adult and allowed to do what he wants with his hair. You are only 5 years old. You will have to wait.”

“Until I’m 6?”

Zach hides a groan and shakes his head, looking over at his pouting, disappointed daughter who looks like he just cancelled every holiday and birthdays there is.

“No, sweetie, more like… 18.”

“That’s dumb.” Yasmin pouts but she doesn’t say anything else which Zach is thankful for because it’s early and he’s not in the mood for an argument about pink hair.

 

They end up late, which Zach hates because in general he doesn’t want to be late for things, doesn’t want to be the one to have to sneak in late and he really doesn’t want it to have to happen to his daughter. Yasmin is pouting as he helps our out of the car and she clings to his hand almost angrily, squeezing his fingers in a way that would probably hurt if she wasn’t a five year old.

“Will I miss the dance?” She asks, glaring angrily at Zach and Zach sighs, shaking his head and trying to smile.

“No no, sweetie of course not. Come on Yassie we’re just gonna sneak in and no one will notice…”

He opens the door and helps her off with her shoes where the other kids usually take theirs off. He can hear voices coming from the classroom where Yasmin’s group is and as they walk inside, no one is noticing because everyone is busy moving chairs and tables out of the way. There are kids everywhere and Frankie is in the middle of the crowd, smiling as he tells them what they have to do.

“Is this a good dance floor? Good, then we should get started, we’ll start… oh hello Yassie!” He looks up, noticing them in the doorway and a smile dances on his lips. “We thought you were going to miss this practice, so good you’re here!”

Yasmin lets go of Zach’s hand immediately and runs to Frankie who gives her a hug and Zach is once again impressed with how they all seem to absolutely love him. Then again, Frankie seems to be pretty charming so it’s not that strange.

“Well, I’ll just get going then, I’ll pick you up later Yassie.”

“Why don’t you stay?” He hears Frankie ask, and then the rest of what he was trying to tell Zach is drowning in cheers from all the kids screaming with excitement and telling him to stay. Zach laughs nervously.

“Stay and dance?”

“Unless you have to get back to work or something.” Frankie smiles and well, Zach doesn’t really have to get back to work but then again he isn’t sure he is supposed to stay and dance either. Or if he wants to.

“Uhm…”

“Daddy, please.” Yasmin pouts and tilts her head, a look she should not be able to use to bribe him with but he does have a hard time resisting it and he sighs, nodding.

“Fine. But no laughing when I can’t dance.” He says, taking his place next to Frankie while the other kids cheer. Frankie smiles a little.

“Don’t worry, they are kids, they won’t judge your dancing skills.” Frankie mutters so that only Zach can hear it before he smiles, walking over to an iPod connecting to a pair of speakers.

“Okay, group let’s go!”

 

Turns out kids do judge, especially when Zach manages to fall over twice in the time they dance. They laugh mostly though, and that’s kind of cute, and Frankie smiles and helps him up each time. Zach is exhausted though by the time they finish dancing, so exhausted he doesn’t even have the energy to go back out to his car and go home. He can’t deny he’s had a lot of fun though, probably more fun than he’s had in a long time.

“Want to stay for a coffee while the kids are out on their break?” Frankie asks when the kids are running outside to play and Zach hesitates but then says yes. Frankie smiles at that and fixes them two cups of coffee that they sip while sitting on a bench watching the kids play outside.

“I don’t know how you deal with all of them.” Zach smiles after a while. “I mean I have Yassie and that’s enough, when she had a birthday party and invited five kids I had a headache after an hour. You have them all every day.”

Frankie chuckles softly and shakes his head.

“Well, kids are good company. They say fun things and show you a whole different perspective of the word. And anyway I have them a few hours every day and then their parents come pick them up again. It’s not that difficult, it’s probably harder to raise them.”

Zach nods, drinking his coffee as he listens to Frankie. His voice is soothing and nice and Zach realizes how long it’s been since he actually had a conversation with an adult. Mostly he doesn’t have time and he doesn’t have that many friends, at least not since Cody left to go play professional soccer. He only visits now and then now.

“So… you don’t have to ask because it’s probably private but…” Frankie bites his lip. “Yassie doesn’t talk much about her mom and since we haven’t… I mean, I get the impression it’s just you guys.”

Zach isn’t sure what Frankie is asking but then again this question always comes up and he has to deal with it sooner or later.

“Yeah well, it is just us. Pretty much always has been.” He sighs and bites his lip. “I mean, her mom took off when she was just two months old. Didn’t want to be a mom I guess, was more interested in glamorous life and other things. So it’s… just been the two of us.”

“Oh, I see.” Frankie looks over at Zach and puts his hand on his arm. For some reason Zach really doesn’t know, he feel a jolt down his spine with the gentle touch. Now that’s stupid. “I’m very sorry to hear that.”

Zach shrugs.

“I probably wasn’t a very good partner anyway. Not that interested.” He blushed softly and shook his head. “Anyway it sucks for Yassie that her mom took off, but I can’t… hate her for leaving or hate her at all because in the end I got Yassie and she’s my sunshine. And Yassie doesn’t remember having a mom, she doesn’t really ask about it a lot. Maybe she will start doing that, but right now she seems pretty pleased with me. Even though she is a bit obsessed with you.” He added with a chuckle, which had Frankie smiling.

“With me? How come?”

“She wants pink hair.” Zach points out with a playful, mean glare in Frankie’s direction. “And she won’t shut up about you either.”

Frankie smiles and looks over at the kids who are now all playing some kind of chasing game Zach doubts they would understand the rules of.

“Well, everyone loves pink hair. Maybe you should dye your hair pink.”

“No.”

 

**

 

Yassie has been in school for three weeks when Zach’s mom comes to pick her up for the weekend. Now and then they do, take Yassie out for a weekend of fun and give Zach some alone time. Zach is thankful for this, even though he often ends up just staying inside and watch movies. He is a pathetic parent.

This will be different though because this weekend Cody is actually back and they are going out for a Friday night of fun and Zach can’t even remember when he last even had a beer, and now Cody is taking him to a club. He feels completely out of the loop, like he doesn’t even remember what to wear when you go out. Finally he settles on a tight, v-neck shirt with black jeans and waits for Cody while nervously pacing through the house.

He is cleaning up in the kitchen, putting a few of Yasmin’s drawings on the fridge when he hears the doorbell. He runs towards the door, opening it with a big grin as he sees Cody outside.

“Heey bro!” Cody laughs and then they are hugging and Zach is laughing and smiling as well because god, he’s missed Cody so much and he can’t believe he is here. Cody looks tanned and lean with soccer muscles pouting out everywhere, obvious even through his clothes and he must have been working out hard.

“God it’s been forever.” Zach says when they finally pull away from each other. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, man.” Cody grins, nudging Zach’s arm. “What about you daddy?”

Zach grimaces and lightly punches his shoulder.

“Stop, it sounds so dirty when you say it and I will not respond.”

“Fine.” Cody chuckles and takes a step inside the house so that Zach can close the door. “How’s Yassie? Starting school, right?”

“Kindergarten.” Zach corrects because it seems just too serious and like his daughter is too grown up if they start talking about it like school. “She’s doing great, she loves the teacher, Frankie.”

“Well I’m happy. And I bought her a gift!” Cody smiles and Zach frowns.

“Is it another ball?”

“Well…”

“Cody she already has five of them!” Zach grunts and shakes his head but he is pleased at the same time. He’s not going to let Cody know that though. Cody just smiles foolishly.

“Come on, I thought we were going out.”

“We are, we are, stop rushing me.” Zach rolls his eyes but then he is taking his phone and wallet, putting them in his pocket and grabbing his keys before they leave the house.

 

The club is one they always used to go to when they were younger and was first allowed to actually drink legally. It has a dance floor but also a nice bar area with bar chairs, tables and the music isn’t as loud there. Cody orders them a bunch of shots and Zach will regret it in the morning, he knows that but he also wants to just let go for the first time in a long time. Cody is checking his phone and smiles when he notices a text.

“Listen, Caleb might pop in, he’s bringing one of his mates, that’s okay right?”

“Of course.” Zach slurs, already a bit affected by the shots and everything seems funny and like a good idea right now. Cody looks pleased.

“Great, he said he’ll be here in ten minutes or something.”

It takes Caleb fifteen minutes to get there, and by that time Zach is five shots in and he is almost leaning over the table. He is also discussing Cody’s new haircut with himself, while Cody is just laughing. When Caleb notices them he is cheering which has both of them looking up and waving, but what has Zach reacting isn’t that he is noticing Caleb, who he hasn’t seen in forever and ever, but the person Caleb has brought with him.

Zach knocks his glass over when he recognizes the pink hair. That’s all that looks alike though, because Frankie on a Friday night is nothing like Frankie was this morning when Zach dropped Yassie off at school.

He is wearing really, really tight, tiny blue shorts that looks painted onto his body and Zach can’t help but look at the way they make him look absolutely… gorgeous. Especially with a black shirt with some band logo on that is slipping down his right shoulder, showing off collarbones and skin and Zach is way, way too drunk to deal with this.

Caleb is greeting Cody first, which is good since Zach can’t help but let his jaw drop and Frankie is giggling when he notices Zach. Clearly both of them are already more than just a bit drunk.

“Zach, I didn’t know that you would be here!”

“Uhm… I could say the same.” Zach manages to say, the shock from seeing Frankie here has him almost sobered up. Frankie giggles and Cody and Caleb both stare at them like they are trying to see what the joke is that they are missing.

“Hold on, you guys know each other?!” Caleb finally asks when Frankie takes a seat next to Zach. Their knees bump, Zach doesn’t think about it at all.

“Yeah, uh, Frankie is… Yassie’s teacher.” Zach mumbles and it just feels so weird, really weird and Frankie seems to think that introduction makes it a bit weird too because he clears his throat.

“Uhm yes, but I’m also Caleb’s friend. Who is here. Hi!”

Cody and Frankie shakes hands and then Frankie looks at both of them, asking. “So are you two together?” which has Cody laugh so hard he spills his drink and Zach blushing and looking more like a tomato than a human being, hiding behind his bottle of beer.

“God no, we’re just bros.” Cody chuckles like this is hilarious which it’s not. Zach kicks him under the table, Cody ignores it. They keep talking, drinking and Zach just doesn’t know if it’s unsettling or nice how easy Frankie gets along with Cody and how nice and funny Frankie he is. And how good he smells. And how Zach really shouldn’t even be thinking about how good Frankie smells because Frankie is Yassie’s teacher and god, this is so inappropriate he can’t even believe he is thinking of it.

It doesn’t change the fact though that when it’s nearing 1am and they decide they should head back home, Zach is drunk off his ass, clinging to Frankie while Cody and Caleb are chatting about something else and Zach can’t even walk.

“Imma add… number. Your number.” Zach manages to get out, fishing his phone out of his pocket and gives it to Frankie. “Add it.”

“Bossy.” Frankie jokes and it’s really not fair how he isn’t as drunk as Zach is, or at least not acting like it. He adds his number and Zach doesn’t even check his phone again before putting it back in his pocket.

“If you only knew.” Zach manages to say and that’s pretty much the last thing he remember before he blackens out.

 

**

 

Saturday comes with the worst hangover Zach has ever experienced. This is why he stopped drinking this much and he curses Cody every time he runs to the bathroom. His head is pounding and he doesn’t even remember how he ended up like this, at home, and he wants to punch someone. The only one that seems to be getting punched is himself though, because the constant headache is worse than being punched in the face. He is so thankful Yasmin isn’t in the house and so thankful he’s got enough water and ice to last him a lifetime. He stays in bed for hours before he even checks his phone.

He has a new text, from Frankie. Frankie has added his name with stupid emojis to follow up his name and Zach would groan if he didn’t think it was enough to have him throw up. He can’t believe last night happened and he can’t believe his daughter has a teacher who looks that good in shorts.

It’s so inappropriate. He is so inappropriate. The thoughts he’s having should seriously be banned and he’s not sure if he will be able to show himself at school on Monday. Maybe Yassie can go there by herself.

He is so caught up in his own thoughts that he actually forgets to open and read Frankie’s text. For some reason it makes him nervous, but finally he decides he is being an idiot and click open.

**_“Hope you’re not having too much of a hangover today, last night was so much fun, can’t believe how small the world is huh? ;)”_ **

Zach can just imagine Frankie giggling and humming _It’s a small world after all_ while writing this text and he feels both fond and disgusted at the same time.

**_“Yes it should be bigger. And yes my head is killing me. I’m never drinking again.”_ **

**_“People always say that, but well I guess you don’t get out much when you have the kid and all.”_ **

Zach wonders how Frankie can text him back so fast. And then if he should stop texting because even the sound of vibration his hurting his head.

**_“Yeah. All I do now is go to the park, but it’s okay. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”_ **

**_“Last night was fun though, nice to see you dancing again ;)”_ **

Zach groans and wants to hide his face even though he is alone and no one is around to see him. He does not remember dancing but if Frankie writes that he probably did. God that’s so awkward, he is so awkward.

**_“I will never respond to a text again if you keep bringing up dancing.”_ **

He decides to text before his head hurts so much again that he hides under his pillow. He doesn’t have the energy to check his phone again until later that night.

 

**

 

It keeps happening, Frankie and Zach texts each other, they see each other when Zach drops Yassie off at school and sometimes if Zach doesn’t have a lot to do he comes over when Frankie is on a break. If anyone notices or find it weird, no one is commenting it and Zach seems to, exactly like his daughter, develop quite the liking to Frankie. He is so easy to like. He is fun and he makes Zach laugh all the time and he is so, so very pretty.

Zach hasn’t had butterflies in his stomach like this since he was a teenager but now he does and it’s very annoying. He tries to ignore it as much as he can, but it’s difficult when Frankie makes it look so easy to flirt and have fun. And they keep seeing each other.

“Dad can we get these?” Yasmin is holding up a pack of cookies and Zach is a bit distraught, like always when he takes her grocery shopping and he just nods.

“Yes, sure princess, and now for juice…”

“Frankie!” Yassie suddenly calls out and Zach looks up from his list, noticing Frankie coming towards them with a cart filled with groceries and a big smile on his lips.

“Well hi there.” Frankie says with a big smile. “Guess we’re all running out of food, aren’t we?”

“Daddy said we only have crickets in our cupboards.” Yasmin giggles and Zach blushes a little because well he did say that, but now when she repeats it for Frankie it seems a bit too silly. Frankie just smiles though.

“Well, don’t you want to eat crickets, Yasmin?” He asks with a teasing grin and Yas shakes her head so quickly Zach has to chuckle.

“No euck, that’s gross. I want chicken!”

“Chicken is a good choice indeed.” Frankie says with a smile. “I might make some chicken for myself for dinner.”

“Come eat with us!” Yasmin says excitedly before anyone can stop her and Frankie’s eyes shoot up to look at Zach, and Zach bites his lip nervously. He isn’t even sure it’s allowed to invite teachers in for dinner even if he thought it was a good idea.

“Uhm…”

“Daddy, please.” Yasmin pouts, sneaking her hands into Zach’s and looks up at him with big eyes and it’s so impossible to not just say yes. He really, really needs to get better at this, she will be impossible in her teenage years. He looks over at Frankie.

“Love, I’m sure Frankie has plans and…”

“I’d love to.” Frankie interrupts him. He’s got a nice smile on his face that Zach only focuses on a little. Yasmin cheers before jumping up and down a couple of times.

“Are you sure?” Zach mutters as they get the last of the groceries. “You don’t have to…”

“It’s okay Zach, honestly, this happens all the time, the kids grow fond of their teachers and honestly, it’s really okay.” Frankie smiles and Zach decides not to argue with it because it would be nice having someone for dinner and it’s obviously not upsetting Yasmin at all.

“Okay, but I’m doing the cooking.” Zach grins and Frankie chuckles.

“Is your cooking better than your dancing? Because if it’s not, I’m not sure I even dare to try to eat it.”

Zach tries to look offended and shakes his head.

“My dancing isn’t that bad.”

“Your dancing is bad.” Yasmin almost sings and Zach wonders what he did to deserve a daughter and her teacher teaming up on him.

 

They have a lovely dinner. There’s really no other way to describe it and Zach isn’t even sure how he is supposed to not think it’s lovely. They eat and talk and Yassie tells Frankie everything about her toys and what she likes and Frankie listens to all of it with a smile. When dinner is over Yas wants to watch some TV before bedtime and Zach lets her, since that gives him an opportunity to clean up in the kitchen.

“I’ll help.” Frankie offers and Zach shakes his head.

“No, I got this, it’s fine.”

“Zach, don’t be an idiot.” Frankie grins and then he is next to Zach and Zach feels like what is the point in arguing, not like doing dishes is something fun he wants to do by himself. Instead they help each other out, side by side and it all feels domestic in a way Zach has never experienced before. It makes him blush a little.

“Okay, kitchen looks okay and I gotta head home.” Frankie says when the last plate is in his place. “Thanks for dinner, it was very lovely.”

“Thanks for coming.” Zach says with a little smile. Yasmin has fallen asleep out on the couch, he will have to carry her to bed later. Frankie hesitates and then he gives Zach a hug.

“I’ll see you Monday.” He murmurs and Zach feels a jolt down his spine when his hot breath hits his ear. Wow, he really needs help. He nods quickly.

“Monday.”

Frankie smiles and his smile has Zach smiling, and Zach is pretty sure it takes him almost an hour to get that smile off his face.

 

**

 

It starts during the night, Zach wakes up feeling ill, his head hurts and his throat is dry. When he wakes up in the morning it’s even worse, he’s got a high fever and something that feels so much like the flu. He manages to call his mom, asking them to come pick Yasmin and Tiger up which they can do, thankfully. Then he starts spending his days in bed, trying to feel better. It doesn’t really work, he spends three days just sleeping and then trying to get some food down but he doesn’t want to eat and anyway, he doesn’t have much more than crackers at home. It’s only when Saturday comes and Yasmin is still with her grandparents, that Zach feels like he can finally get out of bed and not feel like he wants to fall over. He kind of wishes he had something to eat other than crackers now, and he finds some egg that he scrambles for some kind of lunch and then tries to sit on the couch instead of being in bed all day. He still feels feverish and wonders where in the world he got this bug, because he hasn’t been sick since Yassie was born.

He is lost in his own thoughts when he hears a knock on the door. Puzzled he goes to open it, wondering if it’s his parents coming to visit. He is very surprised when he notices Frankie outside.

“Hi.” Frankie says, looking at Zach.

“Uhm… hi.” Zach replies, pulling his robe tighter around his body. “Uhm…”

“Yasmin said you weren’t feeling good.” Frankie explains, holding up a bag of groceries. “And I figured since your mom has her, you don’t have much food at home and therefor here I am.”

Zach blinks a little and coughs, shaking his head.

“I don’t, but why… are you here?”

He will blame his rudeness on the fever that won’t leave him alone. But if Frankie finds him rude he doesn’t show, he just shrugs.

“Well I thought why not, I was in the area and anyway we’re friends, right? Just because I’m Yassie’s teacher doesn’t mean I can’t be your friend.” Frankie smiles and no, that’s probably true it’s only that when Zach thinks of Frankie he doesn’t think of friendship, he thinks of many other things that probably shouldn’t be thought about when it’s your daughter’s teacher. He’s been forgetting that a bit now when they have been apart for a week, but seeing Frankie makes him remember how fun they have together and how Frankie makes him feel and it makes him feel a bit awkward. He won’t let that show though and instead he steps aside, inviting Frankie in.

“Sorry the place is a bit of a mess, I’ve really just been sleeping for three days or something.”

“It’s okay.” Frankie chippers and he skips into the kitchen to put away the groceries. “I’ve seen worse. Want some tea? I got some tea that are supposed to be really good when you have a fever.”

“I could use some tea.” Zach says and his head hurts so badly now. He walks over to the couch, making himself comfortable under a blanket while he lets Frankie serve him tea without even questioning it. He is far too tired to worry about Frankie finding his way in his kitchen, he just wants to get something for his throat and head. Soon Frankie comes out of the kitchen with one of the biggest cups of tea Zach has ever seen, he didn’t even know he owned cups like that.

“Thank you.” He mumbles and takes the cup from Frankie. It’s hot and it smells softly of mint. He sips it and it’s too hot to drink right now he decides, so he places it on the coffee table while he waits for it to cool down a little. Frankie carefully sits down at the end of the couch.

“Do you need help with anything?” Frankie asks. “Cleaning up? Cooking? I can help out.”

Zach glances over at him, coughing a little again. He feels pathetic when he’s sick.

“You don’t have to…” He mumbles and tries to form his words so that Frankie can’t tell he’s actually in need of some help. Frankie doesn’t have to help him. “I mean you didn’t even have to come.”

“But I wanted to.” Frankie says softly. He sounds so caring and lovely that Zach feels his heart clench because it’s not fair. “And anyway… I kind of missed seeing you every day.”

He says it without blushing, without making it seem like a joke and if Zach wasn’t already working a flushed face look due to the fever, it would be obvious he was blushing.

“I… really?” He asks and Frankie nods slowly and rests his hand on Zach’s leg.

“Yeah. I mean… you kind of get used to seeing you. You’re not… someone that goes missing in a crowd, if you know what I mean?”

Zach isn’t sure he knows what Frankie means but it’s fine anyway because Frankie is saying something positive about him which means it isn’t just Zach who is going a bit borderline obsessed with Frankie. They might be borderline obsessed with each other. He takes a deep breath which is causing him to cough again.

“Neither is you.” He manages to cough out. “And not just because you have pink hair.”

Frankie smiles at that and suddenly his hand is on Zach’s arm.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything else?”

Zach hesitates. He wants to pull Frankie closer but a) he is disgusting considering he’s been sick for a week and b) no matter how badly he wants it, it would be bad. Something must be seen on Zach’s face though, because Frankie smiles softly. Before Zach can even react he is leaning in and Zach’s eyes flutter close as Frankie press his lips against his. The kiss is very soft, very gentle and he can feel Frankie’s smile still on his lips.

“I’m sorry.” Frankie whispers as they pull apart. “I just really, really wanted to do that.”

“N-no it’s okay.” Zach opens his eyes quickly, not wanting Frankie to get the wrong idea. “I… I want it too, I just…”

“I know.” Frankie says. “I know.”

He isn’t sure what they are doing or why but Zach reaches up and grabs Frankie, kissing him again. The kiss is still soft and gentle, not much more than that but it’s still a kiss, he is kissing Frankie and it’s everything he thought it would be, even though he didn’t even know how badly he’s been wanting this until this moment.

 

It turns into a routine that Zach doesn’t mind. They text when they can and they kiss when they can, the weeks going quicker and everything feels better now when he isn’t all alone. He still feels bad though because it is wrong and he probably shouldn’t, but he can’t really help himself around Frankie. Not at all. And he isn’t kissing him in front of anyone, only secret kisses no one knows about. Sometimes when Yasmin isn’t home, Frankie spends the nights, being the most amazing nights of Zach’s life. They keep going for weeks and sometimes Frankie even comes over for dinner even when Yasmin is home, Yasmin being absolutely happy and content with it. It makes Zach smile more than it should. It really makes it better considering the fact that Frankie worked his last week as her teacher and Yasmin doesn’t have to worry about missing him now.

What makes Zach smile is those nights they have together, especially after he is spent and tired but they are still closed, and he can still smell the traces of their actions and feel Frankie close to him. It’s turning into be his favorite thing.

“Zach?” Frankie whispers one night and they are curled up together so Zach can hear him perfectly, even though his voice is only a whisper.

“Yeah?” Zach murmurs and his eyes are still closed, he is sleepy and trying so hard to not fall asleep.

“I’m in love with you.” Frankie’s voice is still quiet but everything is clear and Zach feels his heart clench and his blood racing. And his mind panicking because what did he just say?

“You…” He turns around so that they are facing, and Frankie looks so sincere and honest with everything, Zach feels his heart beat faster.

“I’m in love with you.” Frankie repeats slowly, and Zach swallows nervously.

“Oh.”

He can tell the second it’s out he made a huge mistake because Frankie gets tense.

“Oh? That’s what you have to say? Oh?”

“Frankie…” Zach tries. “I just… I mean… this is nice but I… my daughter and… you’re the teacher and… it’s not… appropriate to…”

“Be in love?” Frankie looks as if he can’t believe what Zach is saying. “Me fucking you into the mattress is okay but falling in love, that’s inappropriate?”

Zach blushes, it does seem stupid when Frankie talks about it like that but then again he doesn’t know how to explain it to him.

“I just can’t… I mean it’s not just me that you’ll be serious with it’s… Yassie and…”

“I think I’ve made it pretty clear I care about her, right?” Frankie says and Zach grunts and closes his eyes.

“Frankie, just…”

“No, no I get it.” Frankie comments and then he is getting out of bed, getting his clothes. “You’re being perfectly clear Zach. You know, just… this was a mistake. So…”

“Frankie, you’re being ridiculous.” Zach raises his voice and this makes Frankie laugh.

“No, you are. Fuck you Zach. I tell you I love you and you act like I did something inappropriate. Way to make a guy feel like shit. I’m not even her teacher anymore, you know that. What we’re doing isn’t wrong. You’re just scared of letting someone in.”

“Frankie…” Zach tries again but Frankie is on his way out.

“Thank god you don’t even have to see me at school.” Is the last thing he hears Frankie say before the door slams.

And yes, Zach is pretty much the biggest idiot on the planet.

 

**

 

They haven’t seen each other for weeks and Yasmin spends almost every day complaining. She was already used to Frankie not being her teacher anymore and she likes the new one, but she did get used to Frankie coming around the house anyway, dancing, listening to music and eating dinner with them. And now it stopped and she doesn’t understand why and honestly, Zach really doesn’t understand either. Only that it’s his fault, and he messed it up.

“Daddy, why isn’t Frankie coming here anymore?” Yassie asks one night when Zach is reading her a bedtime story. She looks up at Zach with those big, watery eyes. “Doesn’t he like us anymore? Does he hate me?”

Zach’s heart breaks because watching her like this just because he was an idiot is absolutely shattering. He puts the book away and hug her tightly.

“No, no sweetie. That’s not it at all. It’s just sometimes when adults spend a lot of time together, they need a break from each other. Even if they like each other and hanging out, they have to stay away for a bit.”

“That’s stupid.” Yasmin pouts. “When people like someone they should be with each other.”

“Yeah.” Zach stroke her hair as he bit his lip. It was surprising how right she was.

 

He is not sure if it is Yassie’s words or his own mind that causes him to make his way to Frankie’s place the day after. Nervously he knocks on the door, feeling like it takes forever for Frankie to open the door. When he does, he looks surprised to see him the least. His mouth is half open like he can’t believe it, and Zach feels his heart clench because god, he’s missed Frankie.

“Hi.” He says awkwardly. “Uhm…”

“What are you doing here?” Frankie asks, leaning against the doorframe. He doesn’t seem to believe Zach is actually here and it makes Zach very nervous. He isn’t sure what he should say.

“I… just wanted to see how you are.”

Frankie raises an eyebrow.

“You came all the way here to check on me? Try again, Zach.”

“Well Yas misses you.” Zach swallows, not sure how to explain. “And I miss you. Well… we both miss you. You were in our lives and now you’re not and that… sucks.” He thinks it’s better to just be honest after all. Frankie seems a bit surprised by that, but there’s also an amused smile dancing on his lips.

“I thought you said this whole thing was very inappropriate.”

“Well it was. Is. Was.” Zach grunts because he isn’t sure what to say. “Maybe it is but it doesn’t change the fact that Yasmin like to be around you. And I like to be around you and honestly you’re not her teacher anymore, you were right so it isn’t against the rules, and I don’t know, I just know that my daughter is upset and I’m upset and…”

“Well, I didn’t want her upset.” Frankie keeps glaring at Zach. “If I remember correctly, I was on my way of really opening up, saying I want to be with you, both of you, and you decided to shut me down.”

“I know.” Zach resists the temptation to actually stomp his foot in frustration, he knows that Frankie is right and he was stupid, but he is trying to make it right. “I know I was a stupid fuck and you were right, it is me, I have problem letting people in because I know I can’t put anyone before my daughter, and I’m scared of her getting hurt, and I’m scared I’ll get hurt, but you were the best thing that happened to any of us and I…”

Frankie shuts him up with a kiss. His lips are warm and soft and just as Zach remembers them and it feels like forever since they kissed. He kisses back, feeling calm and at peace and like everything will be okay. As Frankie’s arms circles his waist and he pulls him closer, Zach decides that every worry can wait until tomorrow or forever, because he’s been worrying his whole life and he needs to trust this guy in front of him. Someone who shows him love, and love for his daughter, and that they love back.

“I swear to god I love you.” Frankie whispers and his eyes seek some confirmation from Zach and Zach is ready, he can give it to him now. “You’re crazy and you drive me insane but god, do I love you.”

“I love you. I promise.” Zach mumbles because really that’s all he can say, that’s the truth. And Frankie smiles big, pulling him in for a kiss again.

“Took you long enough.”

 

_2 weeks later._

 

“Wake up wake up wake up we’re going to the park!”

Zach laughs as he feels Yas jumping up on the bed and he catches her, tickling her a little.

“Who said we’re going to the park? Did Frankie give you this idea?”

“Yes!” Yassie claps her hands together excitedly before she squirms, trying to get away from Zach’s tickles. “And he said you’re a lazy butt and you should get out of bed now.”

Zach chuckles and shakes his head, raising his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay I’m coming, give me five minutes.”

“You have two.” Yasmin decides and then she is running out the room like a jolt and Zach doesn’t understand where she gets all her energy. He gets up, reaching for some clothes that are perfectly fine for breakfast and puts them on before he makes his way downstairs. There’s music coming from the speakers and Frankie and Yasmin are dancing around the kitchen. Zach can’t do anything but smile.

“Morning.” Frankie greets him and kisses his cheek. “Breakfast time so that we can go to the park!”

“Breakfast!” Yassie cheers as Zach just nods in agreement, sitting down at the table and reaches for the morning paper.

“And what does Miss Yasmin want for breakfast?” Frankie asks, bowing his head as if he is addressing the Queen.

“Can we make pancakes?” Yassie asks and Frankie chuckles and nods, lifting her up.

“Of course we can, my dear. Now, what would you like, funny shapes or round?”

Yassie thinks about it for a moment and then claps her hands together.

“Bunnies!”

“Bunnies it is, princess.” Frankie smiles and he places Yassie on the counter so that she can help stir the batter and watch as he makes the pancakes. Each time Frankie fails with a pancake and a bunny loses an ear, Yasmin giggles so hard she almost falls off the counter and Zach sits by the table, watching both of them and he thinks that maybe, maybe he can do this.

Maybe life is like a dance, a dance that he has just learned how to do properly.

**Author's Note:**

> shippingzankie on tumblr and babygotstyles on twitter if you wanna find me there!


End file.
